Ours
by Angelz of Light
Summary: When the Digital World is attacked, a single zone is broken away from the large continent. Humans known as Digimon Hunters rise, some to protect the world, while others attempt to conquer it before the final enemy strikes. OCs/Canons. Please read and review. Hunters AU.


_A/N: __There is something wrong with me, I swear there really is. But these are gift-fics so not my fault. This is dedicated to _**Aiko Isari, **_my dear friend and roleplaying partner. Thanks to _**Black Angel of the Underworld **_for betareading this chapter!_

**Prologue**

This is a place, a place where humans are overwhelmed by their emotions, a place where creatures called Digimon go wild. A war was looming over the horizon. Digimon Hunters are questioned, not for their roles, but for their purpose. Who are they exactly? No one can tell and no one had the time to ponder – they must choose their side.

A young girl moved through this place.

It was a lush-green forest, almost a beautiful site, with data flickering to her left and right. However, the trees were half-burnt with the bark chipping off.

She moved through the digital airspace, a feline digimon by her side.

"Gatomon," the girl said in a soft voice, "we need to move to the next area. We can't let DigiQuartz become a living hell." A light scowl marred her features. "Otherwise, it'll spread to earth."

"I know, Natsu," the cat digimon replied, her ears standing up as she heard noises coming from every direction. Someone was coming. No, rather something - something big.

A shadowy figure appeared before them, emitting a dark, sinister aura, as it stepped forward. Natsu shivered at the sight of the eyeballs on his armored body. There was something about this guy that shook her to the core; however, her eyes hardened and her fear took a backseat.

"Gatomon! Super-evolve!"

A bright light enveloped Gatomon and she began to change.

"Gatomon super-evolve to...Angewomon!"

Angewomon immediately went into a fighting stance, but the creature didn't seem deterred.

"You really think that scares me?" it drawled. "I'm not here to fight you."

Natsu glowered. "You're Duskmon, aren't you? The one all the rookie digimon are afraid of?"

The creature, Duskmon, laughed. "With the right reasons, young Hunter." His eyeballs twisted around to face Natsu and Angewomon. "Deadly Gaze!" Energy beams shot from his hands and eyeballs straight at Natsu.

Angewomon pulled back her bow, a lightning strike forming an arrow. "Celestial Arrow!"

She released it and the arrow immediately enlarged, piercing through the energy beams. She dashed forward and spun in the air, kicking Duskmon in the stomach. The other digimon laughed as he blocked her leg with one of his blades. "Such a fragile little thing."

He dragged his blade along her skin and she flipped backwards quickly, pulling back her bow. Another arrow flew towards him without mercy. When she met the ground, she stumbled and looked down at her bleeding leg, the red-purple liquid streaming down her skin.

Duskmon dodged the arrow and surged forward towards Natsu, raising his arm for another energy beam.

Angewomon sprinted instantly to grab her partner, shielding her with her back. A cringe passed her delicate features as the attack sliced through her shoulder blade.

"Angewomon!" Natsu cried, her eyes wide. "Fight him! Don't waste your time on me! Sacrifices are necessary for our cause!"

"Natsu," Angewomon said through clenched teeth, "Time Shift now before another attack hits us again!"

Natsu couldn't explain why, but the look in her partner's eyes silenced her. They needed to survive. If they wanted to save DigiQuartz from ultimate destruction, they needed to be alive to do it.

Duskmon surged forward, raising one of his swords in the air.

"Time Shift!" she cried.

The red blade grazed across her nose as DigiQuartz disappeared. She saw the familiar grass of the real world as Angewomon returned to her X-Raider. Natsu, dazed, barely noticed a large gash of blood running down her arms as she wiped her nose with a small wince. She needed to get back to her apartment.

* * *

"Tagiru!"

Tagiru Akaishi moved quickly, grabbing the basketball from his senior teammate, Taiki Kudou.

"Pass it!" Taiki said.

_No way!_ Tagiru thought, dribbling the ball across the court.

Besides, the only one open right now was his rival, Yuu Amano, and there was no way he was passing the ball over to him.

He leaped for the hoop but lost his grip of the ball, crashing into the headboard at the last minute. Lucky for the basketball team of Xros Heart, Yuu jumped up, grabbing the ball, and dunked it in the hoop, the net swishing in the air.

Tagiru felt his head spin, his brow twitching in irritation at the shot that should've been his. He huffed when a cold towel was placed on his head and a smile immediately lit up his sweaty face.

"Ah! Thanks, Mami!" Tagiru said, walking towards the stands.

Even though Mami Takahashi was one of Yuu's fangirls, she usually ended up taking good care of him when he injured himself in basketball matches.

"Idiot," she muttered irritably.

Once Tagiru's injuries were tended to, the group headed out, Tagiru joining Taiki.

"Taiki-san!" Tagiru said excitedly.

"Tagiru, that was a bad move to make," Taiki said in an older brother-like manner. "You should have passed the ball to Yuu instead of going for the goal yourself."

"But...Yuu always makes the shots and gets all the glory!" Tagiru said indignantly.

He didn't hate Yuu, he really didn't; but everyone always noticed him while he was always in the background. It just got him so riled up.

Yuu, who had joined them, also being a friend of Taiki's, huffed.

"Taiki-san made a mistake anyway, giving you a chance like that," Yuu retorted. "We would have lost that match if I hadn't jumped in."

"Say that again?" Tagiru said heatedly, coming right up in Yuu's face.

"Oi, Yuu, Tagiru, cut it out!" Taiki said, coming in-between them.

"You really think that's gonna happen, Taiki?" a familiar voice interrupted. It was Yuu's little sister, Kotone Amano.

Taiki rolled his eyes. "Worth a try, isn't it?"

They watched Tagiru and Yuu scream at each other for a few minutes before Kotone grabbed her brother by the wrist.

"Oi, cut it out!" she said. "You're going to make my eardrums burst! Goggle-head, quit pushing his buttons."

Tagiru was about to come up with an indignant retort when someone crashed into him, sending him flying to the ground. "Ow! I'm still hurt you know."

"Well, then you should watch where you're going," a voice said coldly, causing him to look up.

Before Tagiru could say anything, Taiki spoke up. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around before."

The girl didn't reply; she simply pushed past them, walking away.

"Well, ain't she a bright ball of sunshine?" Kotone remarked.


End file.
